My demon butler
by zombieapocalypsefreak1973
Summary: Based off of Black Butler. Buttercup sold her soul to the demon Butch so she could avenge her family. Butch would protect her and, in exchange, he would devour BC soul. BC was given a devil's mark on her neck as a sign of the contract they made. But he starts to develop feelings for his prey and is conflicted. But he still promises to protect Buttercup no matter what.
1. my skilled butler

Skilled Butler

**I love the anime this story is based on and the couple is my favourite so I'm trying to write a cool story on it hope you like it. I don't own Black Butler or the power puff girls; by the way the ppg's aren't sisters in this one. Enjoy.**

**Normal POV**

{Flashback}

_A 12 year old girl with normal black locks was floating on air with a blanket covering her naked form. White feathers were gently falling from above. A black cat was sitting in front of her and looking her straight in the eye._

"_Are you sure you want to make a contract with me?" it asked her_

"_I do." The girl answered bluntly_

"_Are you sure you want to give up everything? If you do you will never be welcomed in to heaven."_

"_Stop asking now tell me do we have a deal or not!" the girl was furious that the cat-demon was stalling._

_The cat smirked and black feathers surrounded him as he transformed in to a human with black hair and dark green eyes. The smirk remained on his flawless human face. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, black tail coat, dress pants, loafers, a pair of black gloves, and a black tie hung around his neck._

{End of flashback}

In the 19th century Japan, the town and forest was calm and peaceful. The only noises were birds chirping in the distance, a large manor stood in the highest quality. A beautiful garden with flowers of various colours and other exotic-looking plants complemented the tan brick manor. Everything around the house was extremely elegant and breathe-taking. Inside the house a beautiful brunette was serenely sleeping in her light blue bedroom. A black haired servant quietly opened the door.

"Mistress" he calmly spoke, "it's time to wake up now" he opened the curtains to reveal the bright sun. The brunette tightly shut her eyes at the sudden light in her eyes. The servant poured a cup of tea and handed it to the young girl. "For breakfast this morning there is a poached salmon with a mint salad. As a side would you like a croissant or a scon?"

The girl rubbed her eyes and sat up before she answered, "A croissant will do." she picked up her black choker from the side table and had her servant tie around her neck. After that, she put on her ring on her thumb because it was too big for her other fingers and her favourite bracelet. It was silver on the outside and the gem was sapphire blue, and the bracelet matched the ring but it was on the opposite hand from the ring.

"An excellent choice. Also, you have your history lesson and Mr. Domiano will be visiting. He's in charge of your toy factor in India. I'm told his Italian. We will provide him with as much hospitality the estate can provide."

"Yes. The Utonium's are well known for their courtesy."

"I will wait in the hall for you my lady." He turned to leave and the Brunette saw her chance. She took a dart that was on her side table and threw it at the servants head. But the black-haired boy caught the dart between his fingers. "Nice throw, Mistress Buttercup," he stated with amusement, "but let's leave the games for later and when you have more free time."

Buttercup gave him a blank look before she sighed. "I suppose your right, Butch."

The maid, Blossom came in to the room right after Butch. She was dressed in her usual uniform it was a pink dress with puffy short sleeves, a pure white apron, long green socks, pink dress shoes, a white bonnet on her Blonde ponytail, and a bow holding her hair her ponytail up, and was holding a set of clothes for Buttercup. Her pink eyes held a nervous but determined look as she tied Buttercup's corset before she put on the outfit. The outfit was a long dark green and black dress with a bow on the black back and the sleeves stopped at her wrists. Blossom knelt down and slipped on Buttercup's Green socks and black dress shoes, she then put a Green X clip in Buttercup's hair.

"Breakfast is ready, Mistress." Blossom nervously said

"I'll be right there Blossom." Buttercup kept a blank look on her face before Blossom looked at her with concern then left.

In the dining room, Butch served Buttercup her meal with an emotionless expression. Suddenly a dart hit the gardener, Boomer, in the back of his head. (His uniform blue shirt green pants boots and a gardener's hat.) Boomer yelped in pain and hopped over to Buttercup. "What was that for Mistress Buttercup!?"He squeaked.

Buttercup kept her eyes blank while speaking. "Nothing. I have no reason to justify my actions."

"She has a point" the cook Brick told Boomer while smirking. He was wearing a red chief's shirt, grey pants. He had long orange hair like Blossom so he keeps it up in a ponytail and his red eyes held a mocking sense in them.

"Shut up meanie!" Boomer pouted which made him look gay.

Right then Butch burst through the double doors and glared at the three other servants. "have you finished tending to the garden Boomer?"

"Uh…."he trailed off

"Have you finished the laundry yet Blossom?"

Blossom slightly blushed and nervously played with her pony tail. "well…."

"Brick, shouldn't you be preparing dinner for tonight?"

Brick scratched the back of his neck and looked in the other direction.

"You three are simply hopeless! Now get to work!" he yelled with a death glare.

"Yes Butch," the three replied and scrambled off.

**BC POV**

After I ate breakfast, I walked up the stairs to the study room. On the way up, I looked at the large picture of my family. I looked at the painting with sad eyes. _Hey were killed for no reason, _i thought. _They were everything to me and I'll avenge them no matter what. _I glared at nothing while making my way to the study.

**Butch POV**

I did my best to please Buttercup. She was my mistress after all. But seeing her gave me a weird feeling in my chest and I had no idea what it was. Anyways I polished all the silverware, cleaned the tablecloth, trimmed Buttercup's favourite red roses to perfection, and got all the finest ingredients for dinner. I made sure everything was absolutely perfect for an Utonium welcome. Suddenly the bell to the study rang. Buttercup was so impatient so, of course, I had to go and serve her.

**Normal POV **

Brick, Blossom and Boomer were secretly watching Butch make his way to Buttercup. Brick slyly grinned and turned to the others. Here's the plan, Butch always looks down on us all the time. So today we'll do everything perfect so he'll finally give us the appreciation we deserve." he put on a shocked face with his mouth hanging open. "Yeah! Ah, that's what he's gonna say!"

Blossom and Boomer did the same thing as him.

"That's for him to say not you."

"Right!" they cheered.

But nothing went as they planned. Brick accidentally burnt all the food, Blossom tripped and broke the china cabinet, and Boomer used too much weed killer on the garden. They were all getting a harsh scolding from Butch before he came up with an idea.

Two hours late**r **MrDomiano arrived in his carriage and stepped out to see a magnificent stone garden. He was awestruck and Butch led him in to the manor. He took him to the drawing room to discuss business with Buttercup

The two were in the middle of a board game. "So the toy factory is thinking on expanding the-"but Buttercup cut him off.

"I'm bewitched by the eyes of the dead, so I lose a turn. It's your turn now."

"Oh right." He rolled the dice and moved his piece. "There. Now, I was wondering if you could contribute a few thousand yen to support-"but before he could speak and more, Buttercup said where he landed. "You lose a leg in the enchanted forest. You can only move half the number of spaces from now on."

"What a gruesome game. Is there any way I can get my leg back?"

"Once you lose something, you can't get it back ever again." she snatched the gam piece away from him and put it on the next square. "your body is burnt by ragging flames."

Butch walked in to signal that diner was ready.

"It sounds like a nice idea to dine in that stone garden."

"Fine." Buttercup sighed, "We'll finish this later."

Mr Domiano laughed nervously. "Do we really need to? Its quiet clear I'm going to lose."

"I don't like to abandon games half way through."

"So childish," Mr Domiano muttered. Buttercup heard him but pretended not to.

In the stone garden, they were served a traditional Japanese meal, Don Bouri with wine, and chowed down.

"Your servant cooked this," Mr Domiano questioned with amazement and then said "you have quite a skilled butler with you Ms Utonium."

"Why thank you," Butch bowed, "but I'm simply on hell of a butler."

When dinner was over, they headed back to the drawing room. Mr Domiano left to make a phone call as Butch walked in with the tea. Buttercup looked at the Italian tea with distaste and set it down on the table. "Butch," Buttercup stated with a small smirk, "make sure Mr Domiano receives the full Utonium hospitality."

"Yes my lady," Butch bowed. His green eyes turned bright red and resembled of a cat kind of eyes.

In the phone room, Mr Domiano explained his true intentions to his boss. "Yes I did as you asked. She has no idea that we sold the factory. I'm trying to squeeze more money out of the brat right now. I should get going before the brat gets upset." he hung up the phone and tried to find the drawing room but to no avail.

He looked everywhere but came to a stop at the portrait in the hall. He thought he saw a man in the picture move his head but he shook it off. He walked in the hall until he heard a whisper. "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." He ran away from the voice and fell down the stairs, causing his to twist right round. And then another whisper came. "Lose a leg in the enchanted forest." He crawled down the hall but came to a stop and looked up to see Butch's face.

"Where is our guest going so early, huh?" he asked with a fake smile on his face. Mr Domiano crawled as fast as he could but Butch as walking after him. He found a room to hide in but it was really hot in what he thought was a cupboard.

"You're very impatient," Butch said, looking through a slot. "You wanted the dessert before it even got out of the oven." He closed the slot and ignored the man's pleas for help. In the end, he was burnt by ragging flames.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was looking at the shadow of Mr Domiano and laughing. "How pathetic. First he sells the factory and then dares ask for more money." she moved his game piece to 'happy ending' square on the board game and glared at it. She flicked over the piece and scowled. "there are no happy endings in this reality."

In the hallway Butch looked at the portrait of Buttercups family then a vision flashed of Buttercup's past flash in the large hall. Buttercup as a little girl dancing and smiling with passion and joy. Butch just clicked his fingers and it disappeared.

**Sorry guys I changed it but the other one I forgot something so this is the good chapter please review if you think it was too long please tell me thanks.**


	2. my ruthless servant

Ruthless servant

**Normal POV**

Brick, Boomer and Blossom were looking for rats in the manor. Word on the street was that rats were plaguing Japan and they had to fix all the problems that the rats were causing in the estate. When a rat came scampering right in front of them Boomer grabbed a stone pedestal and whirled it at the vermin but he missed.

"Whoops," Boomer nervously laughed "looks like it got away."

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" Brick yelled, "You almost killed us, you Klutz!"

While the three were attempting to catch the rats, a gathering in the games roo, took place, and they were playing pool. It consisted of a few business men Buttercup was associated with, Bane and Bunny, Buttercup's Aunt Madam Bersek, and of course Buttercup.

"When are you going to get rid of this rat problem?" another man asked.

"Buttercup is just waiting for the right moment," Bane commented.

"Yes," Bersek agreed, "she likes to settle things with one blow." she turned to her niece and asked, "Will you pass your turn again?"

"It's my policy to not shoot when I know I'll miss, so I'll pass." Buttercup answered.

"When are you going to handle the problem?" another man asked.

"Anytime I want," she replied, "I have the key to the storehouse, where the rats' forbidden cheese lies. Finding the nest will be a dull task, so I suggest you have the reward ready." She smirked and said "now it's time to put an end to this ridiculous game don't you think?" she got out of her seat and positioned her pool stick and hit the green ball; it knocked all the balls except the white one in the holes.

Business man, Sir Randolph scowled at the brunette and her confidence.

The next day, Buttercup, Bane, Bunny and madam Bersek were in the drawing room and discussing the rat matter. "Today's is a special herbal tea with ingredients fresh from the manor garden," Butch stated. He then poured the tea and served it to everyone.

"It smells wonderful Butch," Bane commented.

"A fine blend indeed," Bunny added after sipping the tea.

In the back, Bersek's servant, Blake, was looking at Butch in awe with his redeyes while having a grin on his face.

"Blake," Bersek said snapping the red head out of his trance.

"Y-Yes my lady?" he asked nervously.

"You should learn something from Butch. i mean look at him." She grabbed his face and starched his cheeks. "He has such flawless features and physique! A butler like him should be working in the city with me."

An angry vein popped up on Buttercup's head. "Aunt Bersek that's enough."

"Bersek scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I already forgot that he has a master as well-matched for him as you."

Bane took the chance to intervene. "So Buttercup, do you suspect one of your guests yesterday was a drug dealer that you're looking for?"

"Perhaps," Buttercup answered Blankley.

"Maybe you should leave the extermination problem to the rat master, Bane" Bersek suggested to her brunette niece.

I won't do anything unless Buttercup asks me to," Bane simply replied as he set his hands on the brunette's shoulder.

Bersek suddenly grabbed Buttercup away. "don't you dare touch my darling niece!" she started to argue with Bane, leaving Buttercup to fall to the floor when her aunt let her go.

In the entire yelling Buttercup walked out of the room. Butch noticed this and followed her out. "Mistress Buttercup, he said, stopping her "for dessert there will be a classic apple pie with strawberries on the top."

"Just bring it to my study. I'm done here." With that she walked away from him.

Meanwhile Brick, Boomer and Blossom were still trying to catch the rats that were running around the estate. Butch caught the rats with such ease and dropped them in the net the three were using. "Stop falling around and get to work." the Brunette butler scolded.

Back with Buttercup, she walked into her study and shut the door. Suddenly a hand reached out to her and a cloth covered her mouth, causing her to black out.

Minutes later Butch knocked on the door to the study but got no reply. When he went in he saw books scattered everywhere, shelves knocked over and the window open. But most importantly, Buttercup was gone. _Damn_ he thought _I couldn't protect her! But I'll save her either way._

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up in the place I expected. It was an estate the was one third the size of the manor, located in the low society part of town by the cargo port. My kidnapper spoke his usual accent and with a cigar in his mouth. "You're known as the queen's little defence cat and the noble that's done the royal family's dirty work for generations, the Japanese police of the underworld. How many nicknames do you have, girl? How many families have you destroyed Buttercup Utonium?"

I was bound by belts and handcuffed by ropes. I glared up to see his face. "I thought it was you Azure venal, you filthy rat."

He just looks down at me smirking. "Come now little girl. It was difficult to infiltrate those complete Japanese minds of yours so I had to think outside of the box to make money around here. So I thought why not drug trades."

I was not fazed by his wards one bit. "the athority act of 1843 declared upoium as a forbidden element. The queen proclaimed it so I must follow with dispossing with the people who defy with this degree."

Azure gave an exasperated sigh. "this is why I hate you japanese people "the queen this the queen that" you act like she's your mother. You think your better then everyone else but in reality were all the same."

I gave him a small mocking chuckle. "you and I would never get along. It doesn't interest me in the least."

He was irritated and pointed his gun at me and demanded that I give him the key to the storehouse. "you better give it to me or else your prescious servants will die one by one."

I had a small fake smile planted on my face. "the'll be alright, but you better hope your little rats don't get scratch by the cats."that statement earned me a slap across my face. And I was thrown against the wall.

**Butchs POV**

I was walking through the halls, thinknig about who could have taken Buttercup away.

"Butch!"Blossom's voice sounded throughout the hall. She was running towards me with a letter in hand. "I found a letter addressed to the servent of the Utonium manor!"

I looked out the window to see a man in a tree holding a bun. Blossom had tripped on her shoelace causing her to fall forward, at that moment the man shot a bullet towards her but I pulled her out of the way. Instead the bullet hit the vase. Blossom was on top of me and I was on my back. Blossom blushed dark red, scooted away from meand handed me the letter with shaky hands.

I scowed at what the note said it was from Buttercup's kidnapper and it said bring the key to the stoerroom if I ever wanted to see my mistress again. The noise caused everyone to gathyer where I curently was. Boomer looked concerned and Bersek seemed agitated, probablt because I interupted her fight with Bane.

I had no time to explain so I simply said everyting was fine and told Blossom Boomer and Brick to clean up the pie. Without a second thought, I walked away to retrieve my Buttercup. _She the bearer of the contract so she's technically mine._

**Normal POV**

Brick looked at the pie with confussion. "so by clean it up you mean we can eat it right?"but when he turned around he saw noe one there. "Butch?"

Back with Azure's workers. They were getting scolded for missing the intended target. One of them turned around to see somehing coming closer which was moving. The driver went at top speed to try to get away from what was chasing them.

Azure was trying to get an answer from them. "what happened!? Answer me now!"but all he heard on the other end were screams and a sudden crash.

Buttercup who was lying on the floor heard this and chuckled with a smug smile on her face. "that's to bad for you. It looks like your little rats got scratched up."

Azuro was so upset that he punched Buttercup I her gut and kicked her over and over again with full force while the brunette groaned in pain. "just shut up you damn brat!"

When he picked up the phone to yell at his workers but someone else was on the other line.

"hello,"he said with his velvety voice.

"who's this!?"Azuro questioned

"I represent the Utonium household. Is my mistress available?"

Azuro tried to say something but his words were caught in his throat. He tried to say something but to no avail.

"meow." Buttercup said loud enough the person on the phone to hear.

The person on the phone slyly grinned. "very good young mistress. I'll be there soon."

Butch looked at the two scared mendangaling from the cliff. "thankyou for letting me use your field telephone. Now I'd like to know who you work for." When he got no response he smirked "hurry up now I'm not exactly what you would call a patient man."

"we just work for him."one of the other men cried "his called Azure Vanier."

"I see have a nice trip."he jumpped off the bonnet of the car and it fell backwords plummetiring to the earth below. The brunette servant wakled away to retrieve his mistress paying no heed to the explosion behind him.

**Bersek's POV**

I was so worried about my niece, she was the only thing left to love in my life. Bane must of noticed my concern and tried to relax me.

"don't worry Bersek,"he said calmly, "Butchs there to protect her."

Bunny added "it's ike they have an unbreakable bond. Butch will never leave Buttercup's side and is like a shadow."

I still felt a little uneasy. "I just hope Buttercup is alright."

**Normal POV**

Azuro demanded his men to tighten his security around his manor. But Butch just slipped through without any of them noicingand killed everyman gaurding the manor.

Back at the manor, Brick, Blossom and Boomer were all staring at the pie.

"why can't we just eat it."Boomer questioned "butch did say to cleen it up."

"don't be stupid." Brick shouted "you know what Butch is like if we eat something were not sopose to he'll bake us into his next meal."

"I don't care!" Boomer shouted and went to the draws looking for the silverbut all the knives an forks were gone.

Unexpectadly Butc had themand he was throwing them at the men that were trying to kill him.

"who the hell is this guy!?"one man shouted.

"oh honestly," Butch said " if I couldn't do this much what kind of butler would I be?" he kept throwing the utencils untill all the men were dead.

Azuro pointed the gun at the door with his hands shaking and he heard the door open. When the door opened was to see the brunette servant.

" good day," Butch said and bowed " I've come to retrieve my mistress."

Azuro snorted. " ha! I was expecting a giant but insteed I get a daffodill in a tail-coat. There's no way you're just a butler."

" I'm simply one hell of a butler."

The horrible man pulled Buttercup's hair and held a gun to her head. " either way do you hve what I asked for?"

" yes." Butch pulled out the key but was shot in the head out of nowhere and fell to the ground. Buttercup gasped at the sight but returned back to normal.

" HA! Sorry daffodile you didn't think I'd up and go against the queen's defense cat without a card or two hidden." He used his gun to cut off Buttercup's choker not noticing the mark on her front right-side of her neck.**( ciel's mark that's first shown in episode 2) **

During his laughter Buttercup stared at Butch before speaking up." This game has become boring how long do you insist to lay there as the helpless kitten?"

" not much longermy lady." Butch said as he got up from the floor. He put his hand over his moth and coughed. He opened his hand only to revel the bullet shot at him. And threw it at the man standing near him. He looked at his outfit and sighed. " what a terrible thing to a perfcetly good tail-coat."

" you couldve avoided that idiot."

Azure stopped laughing and stared at Butch in disbelief. " th-that's not possible." He stuttered. Then amed his gun closer to buttercupo's head and put his finger on the trigger. " Don't come any closer or I will shoot her."

" what are you waiting for?" Buttercup asked her servant. " bu if I come any closer, he'll kill you."

Butch smirked wanting to have just a little fun with the situation.

" are you saying you want to break the contract?"

Of course not mistress." Butch answered and his smirk rew wider " just say the words and I shall answer to them."

Buttercup looked straight at him in the eye with a serious expresion as she commanded " this is and order save me now!" the mark on her neck began to glowa bright purple.

" it's over!" Azure shouted and pulled the trigger. A loud bang sound could be heard all around. But then the man was shocked as Buttercup moved her head to face him, clearly not dead.

Butch was behind him with the bullet in hand and when he dropped it in his pocket Azure's arm twisted right round twice and during the process he let go of then picked her up bridal style and put her and the chair near by.

" this game wasn't as fun as the others I have to say Butch." The girl said bluntly.

" No please come back." Azure begged while on his knees. " be my bodygaurd and I'l pay you double what she does." When his offer was ignored he tried again. " alright how about tripple? You can have all the liker and wemon you want."

The brunette ignored all of his please's and ripped the rope off of his mistress. " it's an attractive offer but I must decline. You see I'm simply one hell of a butler." He said as a pari of ears and a taild popped out and his eyes turned bright red and shaped like the cat's eye. Black shadow's of feathers fell from nowhere and created a blanket of darkness all around the large room. He removed his left golve with his teeth. " As long as my mistress holds the contract I'm her loyal servant. I'm only wish, a sacrifice and this mark." He lifted his left hand to show off the mark that was identical to the one on Buttercup's neck. " with this I'm always connected to lady Buttercup. I'll remain by her side like a shadow…until the day I devour her soul."

And then everything went black.

**Buttercup's POV**

I opened my eyes to see Butch carrying me in his arms. " I see that your awake mistress" he whispered.

Boomer and Blossomcame rushing towards me. " mistress Buttercup you've returned" Blossom cried.

" Mistress Buttercup you're hurt." Boomer exclaimed noticing all of my injuries.

" I just tripped and fell." I lied " it's nothing to worry about." But they still kept staring at me like something was interesting. " what? Don't believe what your mistress tells you?"

" oh no we do."

" it's just you look so cute been carried like a baby."

I blushed at what they said and glared at Butch. " Put. Me. Down." I commanded him. He did as he was told but Blossom and Boomer were still staring at me." Stop looking at me like that, you too!"

"Buttercup," I heard behind me and I turned to face him only to see him bowing his head and said, " I'm truly sorry fot not protecting you and not proventing this. I'm ashamed of my actions."

I look at him with a bored look. " don't apologize. It was just fate at work. Besides, we eliminated the druh dealer so there's nothing to worry about."

All said and done, at least for today.

**Finally finished this chapter took me a while to finish, I hope you guys like and if you think I should make them shorter please tell me and I'll try to finish the next chapter sooner, please review thanks until next chapter.**


End file.
